An Endless Future Part 2
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Many years into the future, the gang and their children faces yet another war. This is the story of Hikari Yamato. The daughter of Kira and Lacus... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**digi-gal-rox:** how long has it been? well, i finally have this story completed! hope u enjoy it! R&R!

* * *

PROLOGUE 

_"Iie!" Miyako screamed, pointing her gun at Peace. "You... you coordinators, you're the reason we fear life. You... always being perfect at what you do. You should all die."  
"Killing won't solve anything," Kari said quietly, "If you kill someone, someone else will revenge them." Miyako laughed bitterly.  
"I'll take the risk." Kari's eyes widened, as a large energy beam headed towards her, from Miyako's large gun.  
"Kari!" Daisuke bellowed, pushing Miyako aside. Kari shut her eyes, awaiting her death, holding her breathe. To her surprise when she opened her eyes, Koichi was in front of her, attempting to push the beam back.  
"It'll be alright," Koichi smiled, pushing the beam foward, taking the blast.  
"KOICHI!" Kari screamed._

Hikari Yamato jerked up, panting heavily. She quickly scanned the area, realising she was aboard the Miana, not fighting, in space. Sighing heavily, she flopped back onto her bed, just as friend and 'bodyguard' Athrun Zala entered the room worriedly.  
"Kari?" he said uncertainly, just as she sat up again, "Daijoubu desu ka?" she looked away sadly. His eyes fell.  
"A lot has happened," she said quietly, "The attack on PLANT... Blue Cosmos... why did they become an independent colony? I don't get it,"  
"We need to know more about the situation," Athrun reasoned. She nodded.  
"I know." she sighed, "But we can't stay in hiding forever. War will break out soon."  
"Miana! First level battle status." Yumi Tange's voice came through the speakers, "First level battle status!"

CHAPTER 1

_"Hime," the PLANT Chairman greeted Kari, as she entered the ZAFT military grounds, "It's good to finally meet you." Kari smiled wrly, as the the PLANT Chairman, Leon Tada shook her hand firmly. "How are things with the PEACE Alliance?"  
"That is not your concern, Chairman." Kari said quietly, "And don't call me Princess." Leon smirked, as Athrun shifted positions uneasily.  
"But you are the daughter of the PEACE Alliance Representative, and Mediator."  
"You know why I am here," she folded her arms, stiffly, as the wind blew her white dress and short brown hair back.  
"Of course, this way than." Leon smiled tightly, as she stroded ahead of him.  
"ORB is under the impression that ZAFT is in the making of new Mobile Suits." Kari informed seriously, pulling to a stop, in one of the many stations.  
"Oh?" Leon looked at her curiously.  
"So is the PEACE Alliance." she continued, "Why are you using ORB's power to do this?"  
"Protection," Leon simply responded, not denying the fact they were creating new Mobile Suits.  
"You don't deny it?" Kari looked at him surprised.  
"It's not something I'm proud of, making these new suits," Leon sighed, "But like you, Hime, we are afraid of another war."  
"The last time you made new suits, the Earth Milatary attack you," Athrun said stepping foward, "Do you really want to take that risk again?" Leon looked at him oddly.  
"And you are?"  
"Alex. Alex Dino." he quickly responded.  
"Answer his question," Kari sighed, observing the ZAFT soldier running by them.  
"We are always prepared for any danger now, Alex-san." Leon smiled softly, "We have learnt from our mistake."  
"Have you?" Kari jumped in.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I remember Takako Daidouji once said that," Kari clenched her fist tightly, before relaxing them, "And he attacked the PEACE Federation."  
"That is a mistake we are all ashamed off," Leon said quietly._

"Ready?" Hisae Kurumi asked, as he equiped himself with two guns. Rei Ishido nodded quietly, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. Ryûzô Sagami nodded as well. "Let's go than," Ryûzô smirked, as they barged into the bridge, where three GUNDAMs sat. The soldiers turned around sharply, as the three began to shoot randomly.  
"What the hell?!" someone exclaimed, as someone beside him fell to the floor.  
"Who are they?!"  
"It's the Earth Milatary!" another cried out, "It's always them! They-" before the person could finish his sentence he was shot.  
"Get to the Mobile Suits!" Hisae ordered, as they discarded their guns. The technician quickly scrambled to the controls, before pushing the alarm. See this, Rei picked up a gun close by and shot him. She smirked, before jumpping into the Mobile Suit.  
"Ultimate online," Hisae reported, as the Mobile Suit came to life.  
"Elite online," Ryûzô nodded. "How 'bout you, Rei?"  
"Enfinite online," she said, monotoned. "Let's do this."

Athrun looked around, as the milatary base went into panic. Kari stiffened as ZAFT soldiers ran by.  
"What's the meaning of this, Tada gicho?" Kari demanded, as Athrun abrutly got in front of her.  
"I'm not sure," Leon admitted, as a soldier approached him. "What's going on?!"  
"The Earth Milatary attacked us! They stole the three new Mobile Suits!" Kari's eyes widened as three GUNDAMs rose, breaking through the building.  
"GUNDAMs?!" she gasped.  
"The new units," Leon narrowed his eyes, "Take the Hime to safety." he ordered, facing the soldier.  
"Gichou!" the soldier saluted him, before facing Athrun. "This way."  
"Kari," Athrun said quietly, gently pulling her away, as she stared at the GUNDAMs wide eyed. "We have to go now."  
She looked at him, worriedly before nodding.

"Athrun!" she cried out, as a building in front of them blew up, instantly killing their escort.  
"Damn it," he swore, as he dragged her to a buildings remains. "At this rate, everyone's going to die!"  
"We have to do something!" Kari exclaimed, as a GUNDAM flew above them. Athrun sighed heavily, "We have to head for Miana now."  
"Right," she nodded, as they ran out of hiding.

"Shucchouin!" Yumi exclaimed as Athrun and Kari burst into the bridge. "Nandesu ka?"  
"PLANT is under attack," she reported, "We have to help them."  
"Shucchouin!" Usagi Hibiya exclaimed, "Demo... demo... this isn't our fight!"  
"It is a nation we must help protect," Kari responded. Yumi nodded.  
"Miana, prepare to launch!"  
"Is Peace ready?" she asked, taking her seat, by the Captain's chair, as Athrun departed the bridge.  
"Kari-sama..." Yukito Ichijouj murmured quietly, "You want to help?"  
"They may need it," she responded, eyeing the door as it opened.  
"It is," Yumi nodded, Kari smiled at her before rising. "We have to alert the PEACE Alliance and ORB. If this is a war, we have to put an end to this."

"36p Empire clear to launch!"  
"Kotono Seki, launching Empire!" he exclaimed, before he was thrown off the catapult.  
"986H REST, clear to launch!"  
"Touya Yagami, launching REST!" Touya exclaimed, as REST was thrown out of the catapult, joining Kotono as they watched the scene in surprised, as the PEACE Alliance tried to fight off the three new mobile suits. "What are they doing?!" he demanded, angrily.  
"What does it look like?" Kotono retorted, "Fighting. Let's do this." as he advance towards one of the three suits, Umpire.

"Athrun! Tange kancho!" Kari exclaimed, turning around sharply, doudging Umpire's attack, "It's not the Earth Milatary, it's the Blue Cosmos!"  
"Blue Cosmos?!" Yumi said in surprised, "What are they doing here?!"  
"Alert Tada gichou," she ordered, "We do not want any confussion."  
"Hai," Yumi nodded. Kari turned around sharply, blocking Empire's attack.  
"What are you doing?!" she demanded, opening the communication channel.  
"This is our fight, stay out of our business!" he bellowed, shoving her aisde.  
"Kari!" Athrun exclaimed, making his way towards her.  
"I'm fine!" she said calmly, "Stay where you are!" Justice stopped, before hesitating. "I'm fine," she said firmly. He nodded, before turning around. She glared at the GUNDAM that stood in front of her, gun pointed at her. "You continue to do that, and your enemy will get away," she said, indicating the Umpire who had fled the scene.  
"Nani?!" he turned around sharply, taking off, after the stolen GUNDAM.  
"Tange kancho! This fight may lead to PEACE, we have to protect it!"

"Empire?!" Kenji Shibata exclaimed, "PLANT!"  
"Damn it," Yumi swore, "How did they find us?!"  
"It doesn't matter," Kari sighed, "We have our home to protect." Momo Avalon, looked at her, not surprised.  
"What should we do?"  
"The shield around PEACE will protect them," she sighed, "But PEACE is our home, we cannot allow them to board, and bring the war with them. Alert my parents," she paused, "We have a war to stop."

CHAPTER 2

_Is this what we have become?...Warriors?... Fighters of peace? War... War is... it's something we do not wish to take part in... War is something... it's something where so many lives will be... are lost. War..._

"Damn it," she swore, as Empire swiftly cut both Peace's arms off, before taking off.  
"Toshihiko!" she exclaimed, "Cover me! I'm heading back to the ship!" she exclaimed, as the new pilot of Akatsuki approahced her. He nodded at her briefly, before she took off. Toshihiko Zala, son of Athrun and Cagalli, who had joined the army last year, glanced around nervously. Though he had trained hard with his family, fighting out here, it was nerve recking.  
"Breathe," Kari said smiling, her face appearing on the screen. "You'll be alright."  
"Toshihiko," Athrun exclaimed, "Keep a sharp eye on the ship, I'm going after Empire."  
"Tousan..." he murmured softly, before his face disappeared. Kari smiled at him again. "You'll be fine."

"He's a good fighter," Kari noted, entering the bridge. Yumi glanced at her and nodded, before she took her seat by the captain.  
"How old is he actually?" Kenji asked.  
"A couple of years younger than us." Kari sighed, "Sixteen I think."  
"You think?" Daisuke Kinomoto's head appeared on the screen. "You're his cousin, you should know."  
"I've been in the army, for quite some time," Kari retorted, "It's not like I actually keep up with these things." she paused, "How's it out there?"  
"We've destroyed some Mobile Armour's," he reported, "Wait... It looks like the Blue Cosmos is arriving!"  
"Nani?!" Yukito exclaimed, rising up.  
"Sit down, taicho." Kari ordered, "We have to contact PEACE to send out some troops." she added as Yukito sat down slowly. "Open the channels, we have to send out a message."

"Kancho! Miana is sending a message over!" Sora Miyamura exclaimed, Sana Hayama of Enfinite and Koushiro Inoue of Elite both jerked up, both equally surprised.  
"Let's hear the message," Leon sighed, rubbing his temples, tiredly, Sana glanced at him nervously, before nodding towards the screen where Koushiro's face sat.  
"Let's," Koushiro nodded.  
"This is Hikari Yamato, of the PEACE Alliance, this is a warning to depart the borders of the PEACE Alliance. This is your war, and we do not wish to fight. However, if you do not meet my command, we will have no choice but to fight you. All of you."  
"So they want to kick us out?" Leon smirked.  
"You will also not be given permission to land, if any damage is done." she added tightly. Sana's eyes widened in surprised.  
"Aren't they a neutral colony? They can't do this!" someone cried out.  
"They just did," Koushiro narrowed his eyes. "Gichou?"  
"They want to protect their home." he paused, "Head for Earth."

"They're leaving," Rei murmured, narrowing her eyes. Hisae snorted disgustedly as Ryûzô appeared beside them.  
"Should we follow?" Ryûzô asked, excitedly.  
"Head back," Kenichi ordered, "We need to get some supplies from the Moon Base before we face them again."  
"What ever," Hisae growled, "Just as long as we get to them." Rei glanced at both men as they headed back to the ship. She smiled to herself, staring at the peaceful floating colony of the PEACE Alliance. Someone had actually defeated the Mobile Suit Peace. Maybe PLANT was a lot better than they thought.  
"Rei!" Ryûzô exclaimed, "Hayaku!" she quickly took off, catching up with the boys, as they boarded the Nisider.

"Kari!" Lacus Clyne-Yamato exclaimed tearfully hugging her daughter tightly. Kari smiled grimly at her father who smiled softly, at Lacus's action.  
"Kasan, I'm fine," Kari laughed nervously, pulling away from her mother.  
"What happened?" Kira asked seriously, as they headed to the car waiting for them.  
"Blue Cosmos attack during the meeting," Kari reported, "While trying to fight them off, ZAFT attacked us." Kira sighed heavily, as Torii landed on his shoulder gracefully.  
"Baby-chan and Akii missed you!" Lacus smiled, hugging her daughter again, before they climbed into the car. Kari smiled at her mother warmly, before staring out the window.  
"Sooner or later, ORB may be attacked." she said quietly, "The Miana is already heading down there later." she paused turning her gaze to her parents, "What about Eternal?"  
"Eternal's going to stay here." Lacus sighed.  
"Another war..." Kira said sadly, "It will never end."  
"Will you be following Miana?" Lacus asked worriedly.  
"Hai," Kari nodded uncertainly, Lacus's eyes fell, "I'll be alright, kasan." she added firmly.

The alarm blared as they made their way towards the ship. Kira turned around slightly, facing his wife who nodded firmly.  
"They need you. We'll be fine here. We have the shield." her eyes, however betrayed her. He made his way towards her hugging her tightly. "Kira..."  
"Taishou," Yumi said uncertainly, saluting him, "We have to board now." he pulled away from her, as the crew of the Miana boarded the ship.  
"Be safe, alright?"  
"I will." she nodded firmly, gripping onto Pink-chan, she smiled as Torii landed gracefully on Kira's shoulder. He smiled, and turned around making his way towards the ship.

"Tousan!" Kari exclaimed, as Yumi and Kira entered the bridge, "You're coming?" she rose from her seat, handing it to her father, who declined it.  
"Your mother and I thought it best if I followed."  
"Kasan..." Kari chuckled softly.  
"Miana, please take off." Kira commanded, standing beside his daughter. Yumi nodded, quickly taking her seat.  
"Miana, launch!"

Murrue Ramius looked up at the sky warily. Beside her, Mwu La Fllaga gripped her shoulders tightly, as two ZAFT ships could be seen heading towards earth.  
"PLANT?" Mwu murmured, as Murrue tucked her greying hair behind her ears.  
"It seems so," she sighed. Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke-Asuka, approached them from behind.  
"It's PLANT!" Shinn panted, catching his breathe. Murrue nodded briefly.  
"We have to go now." eyeing the ships warily, they left.  
"Why are they here?" Lunamaria asked, nervously.  
"Not entirely sure," Mwu admitted, "Once Miana gets here, we have to hear the news from them."

Cagalli Yula Attha stared warily at the monitor. PLANT... what were they doing here? Blue Cosmos were surely going to be not too far behind.  
"Cagalli-sama," one of the councils spoke up after a moment, "What should we do?"  
"We can't allow PLANT or Blue Cosmos to part our lands." she sighed, "If we do, we may be caught up in a war we do not wish to participate in."  
"Hai!" the chorused, all standing up.  
"We have a war to stop." she added, stonely.

CHAPTER 3

"Eh?!" Miriallia Haww cried out in surprise as several Earth Milatary soldiers boardered the land. "What are they doing here?!"  
"I thought Cagalli-sama said we wouldn't allow people to enter the land," Sakura Yamadera exclaimed, gripping the camera in her hand tightly.  
"She did," Miriallia nodded, stepping foward slightly.  
"What should we do?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"Head to Archangel. We have to alert them that they are here."

"Kira!" Cagalli exclaimed, hugging her brother tightly.  
"Cagalli," Kira smiled warmly, before Athrun appeared behind them  
"Athrun!" she cried out, throwing herself at him. "Where's-How's-"  
"He's fine," Athrun smiled, gesturing to their son, who was talking animatedly to one of the Miana crew. She sighed with relief.  
"I'm glad."  
"We have to talk." Kira said, as Kari approached them.  
"Hai," she nodded, "We'll head to my office."  
"Why is the Earth Milatary here?" Kari asked, surprising the group.  
"I see that Murrue-san has been talking to you," Cagalli sighed, "Right now, our enemy is PLANT, I had no choice but to allow them to board our land."  
"You always have a choice," Kari said quietly. Cagalli looked at her surprised, before relaxing.  
"You can't always blame them forever, Kari." the young woman looked away stubbornly, causing Athrun to laugh. "It's not funny," Cagalli scowled, slapping her husband gently on the arm.  
"She reminds me of you," he managed to get out. "Stubborn." Kira laughed.  
"Kira!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Hmf," he snorted, staring at the screen warily. "Who is this person?" he murmured, shaking his head slightly.  
"Kotono!" Asako Nakahara exclaimed, surprising the young man.  
"Asako!" he turned around, facing his fiancé, with a smile, "You were on board Enfinite?" she nodded.  
"We were trying to help out, but ended up escaping with you." she paused, "They're sending you in are they?" he nodded quietly.  
"We need to know their intentions. If your uncle... Tada Gichou is right, they will be at ORB." she hesitated, turning away slightly. "Asako?"  
"There are rumours that the Hime is there,"  
"Hime?" he looked at her surprised. Asako nodded. "Why would she fight in a war?" he wondered, leaning back on his thoughtfully.  
"I'm not sure," Asako admitted. "I wish I could follow you out there. Get some air," she stated, changing the subject.  
"Asako," Kotono smiled gently, standing up, taking the sixteen year old by the hand. She looked up at him worriedly, before he hugged her tightly. "We'll be O.K. Everything will be O.K."

"Everything will be fine," Daisuke smiled gently, as Kari spun around in the park happily.  
"Wa gaten," she nodded. She stopped, turning to face her friend fully. "But there's something that's troubling me." he looked at her curiously, as she stepped towards the streets. "What's to stop them from sneaking into ORB?"  
"There will always be people in ORB who stay by them." he paused, "But we won't recognise them, even if they do come here," he pointed out. She nodded, smiling mischivously. "I know that smile, what are you planning?!" he pointed his finger at her accusingly. She only smiled and took off. "Hey!" he cried out, "Get back here!"

"It's rather peaceful here, don't you think?" Touya asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket, as children ran past them happily.  
"It is," Kotono nodded, glancing at Lieutenant's Hiromu Kimura and Tomokazu Koyama who followed not to far behind.  
"I'm surpised they aren't worried about a war," Hiromu exclaimed, as both men caught up with them. Touya nodded in agreement.  
"It's going to be a long day, gentlemen," Kotono sighed, "Let's get to work than, shall we?" the men nodded, going their seperate ways.

"Torii!" Kari looked up at the shady green trees, as her father's Torii, landed and her shoulder gracefully.  
"Torii?" she looked at the bird curiously, as it flapped its wings. She smiled gently at the bird before it took off into the clear blue sky.  
"Nandesu ka?" Daisuke asked, worriedly.  
"Tousan's worried, that's all." Kari shrugged, "He's always worried." she added silently. Seating herself on a near by bench, Kari quickly whipped out a small computer, and began to type.  
"Hikari?"  
"I have a bad feeling something's wrong," she said quietly. He quickly scanned the area cautiously.  
"Please do go on."  
"I'm not entirely sure," she admitted with a heavy sigh, closing the computer, "But I do know that something's not right." Daisuke looked at his friend expectantly.  
"Could PLANT be here?" he asked.  
"We haven't located them anywhere... I'm not sure."  
"Torii!" she shot up, at Torii's cry.  
"What is it?" Daisuke demanded, cocking out his gun.  
"Trouble!"

Growling to himself, Sota Yamato, the adopted son of Kira and Lacus got up, facing his oponent angrily.  
"You'll pay for that," the nine-year old growled, facing the older man. The man looked at him surprised.  
"I said 'sorry', incase you didn't hear." he retorted. Sota laughed bitterly, as his older brother Kohaku held him back.  
"Just leave it, Sota," the twelve year old said uncertainly, as several ORB soldiers watched the scene, amused.  
"Iie!" the boy cried out stubbornly, running towards the man, ready to throw a punch, who quickly defended himself.  
"SOTA!" someone screamed, approaching them angrily. The ORB soldier, quick scrambled to help out.  
"Kari!" Kohaku said nervously, backing away from her.  
"Kari..." Sota muttered, lowering his head. Narrowing her eyes at the man, she straightened herself.  
"Hime of PEACE," the man mused, cocking his head to the side, observing her. "I expected you to be... gentler."  
"I have a temper to match." she snorted, grabbing Sota tightly. "And you got some explaining to do." she gently pushed him to one of the soldiers who stepped foward, "Take him back, and don't say anything to anyone. I want to hear the story first."  
"Hai!" she glared at the man who had tried to escape.  
"Don't think that you can escape that easily," she growled, grabbing hold of him quickly. "Who are you?!" she demanded.  
"Just a tech," the man retorted.  
"I basically know all the techs here in ORB and PEACE." she narrowed her eyes, "Answer my question. Who are you."  
"Tomokazu!" someone cried out, running towards him.  
"That's better," she released him.  
"I can handle it, Kotono." Tomokazu snorted, facing the princess.  
"Don't do anything rash," Kotono muttered, facing the princess stepping foward. "I apologise if my friend here caused any trouble, hime."  
"Don't call me Hime, as if you know me." she snapped, turning around sharply, storming off, soldiers following her. Kotono chuckled.  
"Taicho?" Tomokazu looked at him curiously.  
"The Hime sure has a temper." he noted, "We couldn't find anything. We're heading back."  
"Hai!"

CHAPTER 4

Lacus sighed heavily, as Pink-chan jumpped onto her lap, flapping its ears curiously. Lacus smiled, cupping the pink Haro, as its red eyes flashed at her. She was worried. Despite the fact she could hide it from the PEACE society, she could not fool her family, and the Eternal crew.  
"Haro?" Pink-chan looked at her curiously, before jumping off her, bounching its way to the door. "Haro! Haro! I won't admit it!" Andorew Waldfeld entered the office, with a cup of coffee at hand. He smiled warmly at her, before taking a seat beside her.  
"I wish we could help them down there," she stated quietly.  
"We'll help when we need to," he said, she nodded. "You shouldn't worry to much, Kira-sama wouldn't want you too." he smiled slightly.  
"I'm curious though," she sighed, "Why would Blue Cosmos attack PLANT?" Andorew looked away, pondering on the thought. "I hope they are O.K."

Misako La Fllaga stared at the ship in awe. This was the first time she actually set foot upon the legendary ship that her parents fought so hard in. She could just hear her father happily beaming to the new Archangel crew, about the battles he took part in. She chuckled softly, as several of the original crew walked past her, entering the bridge, her mother and Kira and Kari Yamato among them.  
"We should head out soon," Kira sighed, "We can't risk loosing lives here. Not like the last time."  
"Kasan?" Misako said uncertainly, entering the bridge. Murrue smiled at her daughter gently.  
"Right now isn't a good time, Misako, we're kind of busy." Misako hesitated at everyone staring at her. That's when she finally realised that the Princess of PEACE was there. Her eyes widened with awe, finally meeting the woman that everyone at ORB talked so fondly off. Turning away slightly, Kari faced Murrue.  
"Is the repairs on Peace complete?"  
"It is," she nodded.  
"We'll discuss this when we take off." Kira sighed, "We should prepair for take off now." Nodding, the crew saluted each other before exiting the bridge. Sighing Murrue faced her daughter.  
"Nandesu ka?"  
"Anou..." Misako hesitated, "What's going on, kasan? Why is Archangel taking off?"  
"Kancho!" Miriallia exclaimed, bursting into the room. "ZAFT forces are just outside!"

"What are they doing?!" Kotono hissed, as the Miana and Archangel departed ORB. Sana simply shrugged.  
"Who knows." Hiromu sighed.  
"Kancho!" Asako exclaimed, from her seat, "Archangel is opening a channel to us!"  
"Put them through," Sana ordered, as Murrue's faced appeared on the screen.  
"This is Murrue Ramius, Captain of the Archangel. This is an order to surrender, and follow us peacefully to ORB."  
"An order?" Touya exclaimed, angrily. Clenching her fist, Sana closed her eyes, as the message went on.  
"-if you do not meet our command, and fire, we will have no choice but to claim you as our enemy." her face quickly vanished.  
"Kancho?" Tomokazu looked at her uncertainly, "What whould we do?" Sana glanced at Kotono.  
"FAITH Taicho, what do you think we should do?" Kotono narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"Despite the fact that they helpped us in PLANT," he said softly, "Tada Gichou gave us orders. And we will follow them." he paused, "We will fight them."

"Archangel, First level battle status!" the alarm blared. Jolting up from the chair, Misako watched as severl of the ORB soldiers bolted out of them room. "First level battle status!"  
"What's going on?" Misako murmured, following the crowd, as the entered the hanger.  
"Prepare the Skygrasper," Mwu ordered, "but don't send them out yet."  
"Hai!"  
"Tousan?" Misako said uncertainly.  
"Kira! Kari-san! Are you ready?" Mwu asked, ignoring his daughter.  
"Contact the Miana." Kira ordered, "We need them to hold back. We can't risk damaging all the GUNDAMs we have on board."  
"Hai," he nodded, gesturing one of the techs to pass the message.  
"Tousan!" Misako cried out, jumping in front of her father.  
"We're in battle right now," Mwu frowned, "Stay in your room."  
"Battle?!" Misako exclaimed, frightened. "What happened?! What's going on?!"  
"Clear the deck!" Kojiro Murdoch cried out, "They're about to take off!"  
"3696 Peace clear to launch!"  
"Kari Yamato, Peace, launching!"  
"X20A Freedom, clear to launch!"  
"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!" Misako watched eyes wide as the two Mobile Suits took off.  
"Someone get my daughter out of here!" Mwu bellowed, before heading towards the Skygrasper where Kenji and Usagi stood waiting.

Misako tearfully entered the bridge, as the crew quickly updated her mother with damage to the ship.  
"Kasan?"  
"Ramius Kancho!" Yumi's head appeared on the screen, "It seems that they are retreating!"  
"Retreating?!" Murrue stood up, shocked. "Kira?" she exclaimed, as his face appeared on the screen, "Is this true?" Kira nodded, silently.  
"It seems so," sighing, Murrue sat back down. "Looks like we have to go under." Yumi nodded before her head vanished from the screen.  
"Kasan?"  
"What is it, Misako?" she asked, stressfully, as Kira's head disappeared.  
"I want to help."

"She's only sixteen," Mwu cried out, "Why does she want to sign up now?!" sighing, Murrue stared at her husband quietly.  
"I don't know," she admitted.  
"How did she get on?" Kari asked.  
"Cross fire," Murrue sighed, "She was aboard, taking a 'tour'."  
"It can't be helpped," Kira said quietly. Everyone looked at him surprised.  
"Taishou!" Kari exclaimed, she paused, "Tousan..."  
"I was sixteen as well when I was in the army. The same with you, Kari."  
"But that was because we had the capabilities to do so!" she exclaimed.  
"True," Kira nodded, "But it was the same with Milly."  
"I still say she's too young," Murrue sighed, "We can't head back to ORB now, we'll be risking their safety."  
"Than we have to let her join," Kari concluded heavily, "Ensign."  
"She'll have to prove herself to us than," Mwu said seriously, "Just because she's our daughter, doesn't mean that we'll give her a higher ranking."  
"Why not?!" Miasko burst into the room.  
"Misako!" Murrue scowled, at the blushing girl, who suddenly realised she had been caught, over hearing the conversation.  
"She has a higher rank!" Misako exclaimed, gesturing to Kari, who frowned.  
"I earned my rank," Kari muttered, "I started down as a Ensign, and worked my way up on field, before joining the Archangel. By that time, I was shoui."  
"That's because... because you're a coordinator!"  
"Misako!" this time it was Mwu who scowled at her.  
"Daijoubu, Mwu-san." Kira said quietly, leaving the room.  
"Taishou..." Kari murmured quietly, surprising Misako at how she addressed her father.  
"Why don't you just call him tousan?" she demanded, facing the woman angrily.  
"It's disrespectful, calling your own parent like that while in battle. People will think that you have special treatment because of it. If you want to join the army, start from the bottom. Prove yourself, to earn your badge." with her final words, Misako watched amazed as she left the room.

Starring at her plain white uniform, Misako sighed heavily, slightly disappointed that she couldn't get a higher role. She glanced at the bed where her roommate, sat, reading.  
"What are you reading?" Misako asked nervously.  
"Reports that I'm in charge of. And no you cannot read them, Ensign. I was given specific orders from Yamato Taishou not to let you touch them."  
"You don't have to tell," Misako pleaded.  
"There are a lot of things you have to learn, La Fllaga-san."  
"What do you mean?!" she demanded.  
"Participating in war, isn't something you should be proud off. It's a job that you have to live up to. You cannot back out, otherwise your enemy will see you as weak." the woman placed the reports down, locking it up in her drawer safe. "Just because you're the daughter of the Kancho and Taisa, doesn't mean you have authority over us."

"Haro! Haro!" Baby-chan exclaimed, as it bounced by happily. Kari followed not to far behind, Akii perched on her shoulder. Several soldiers either greeted and saluted her as Princess or Brigadier General. She smiled politedly at them, returning the salute. "I won't admit it!"  
"Kari!" Kenji and Momo surprised her, from behind.  
"Kenji! Momo!"  
"We heard that Misako La Fllaga has decided to join the army. Is it true?" Momo asked. Kari nodded.  
"There are still a lot of things she has to learn though."  
"Respect?" Kenji guessed. Momo laughed.  
"I remember you being arogant, Kenji." Kari giggled, nodding in agreement.  
"But at least I learnt!" Kenji proclaimed proudly. He paused, "Do you know how long we'll be down here?"  
"We need to learn of Blue Cosmos' real intetions, so we'll be down here for a while."

Shinn sighed heavily, before facing both his daughter seriously, on the screen. "Naozumi, Mayu, you have to stay there. Right now, ORB needs the remaining forces to help fight, incase the war drags to the land."  
"Demo-" Naouzumi opened her mouth in protest.  
"Listen to your father, Nao." Lunamaria said gently, "Everything will be alright."  
"Mu...shoui..." Naozumi sighed heavily, saluting her parents.  
"Take cake of you sister, O.K?" Lunamaria smiled. Mayu's cheerful smile faded.  
"I know how to look after myself!" she cried out. Shinn chuckled softly.  
"Take care of each other, eh?" Mayu nodded her head vigorously.  
"Hai!" she exclaimed, before the screen went blank. Sighing heavily Shinn faced Lunamaria curiously.  
"You alright?"  
"They're only seventeen... Shinn."  
"They'll be fine, Luna." Shinn said softly, hugging her tightly, "They'll be fine."

Sana smiled as the two ZAFT ships; Enfinite and Elite glided over the water. Despite the fact that they were at war, they crew were stll abe to relax. Sighing, she sunk into her chair in her office, lost in thought. She didn't really want to fight the Miana. They had aided them when the Blue Cosmos attacked them. She couldn't blame them either for wanting to protect their colony either. But what had the Chairman have in mind? She glanced at the frame that sat on her desk. Her family... her husband, her son and daughter...  
"Kancho!" someone exclaimed from behind the door.  
"Come in," she said, tiredly, rising from her chair. The soldier in green saluted her. "Nandesu ka?"  
"Seems like one of the islanders, need our help."  
"Uxeito... the country that Minerva fought in?"  
"Hai!"  
"What happened?" she demanded, slamming both hands on her desk angrily.  
"It seems that the Earth Milatary has gain control of the city, again." narrowing her grey eyes, Sana quickkly put her hat on. "Kancho?"  
"Let's head out." she growled.

CHAPTER 5

Kotono sighed heavily, as the camera zoomed in on the ghostly town. No one could be seen or heard. He heard a wave of murmur, as Asako grabbed his hand, fearfully.  
"What happened?" she whispered. Kotono shrugged. He honestly didn't know.  
"What do you plan we should do?" Koushiro asked, face on the screen.  
"We'll dress up as civilians, and check out the scene," Kotono responded, "We need to know the situation." he paused before opening his mouth again, "We'll only send out a few people, sending too many may be a dead give away." Sana nodded, sighing heavily.  
"I wonder how they gain control of the city," she murmured, angrily. "Damn those Earth Milatary."

"Kancho!" Jun Yajima exclaimed, entering the tattered office, Shigeru Koyasu looked up from the files that sat on the desk, with curiousity.  
"Nani?"  
"The village is on 'stirke' again," she informed, as gun shots and shouts could be heard. Sighing, Shigeru rubbed his temples.  
"When will they give up?" she muttered, annoyed. "They can't always lie on those Coordinators to protect them." Shigeru looked at her uncertainly.  
"Kancho?"  
"Do what you can, Shoui." Shigeru muttered, "We have to look for it,"  
"Hai!"

"Well?" Ohki Kurata looked at his friend with curiousity, as severl soldiers ran past them, each having a gun at hand, several in Mobile Armours.  
"She said to handle it," Jun shrugged. Ohki smirked, as a villager frantically ran pass them, blood stained on his shirt. "I have a feeling that PLANT may arrive soon."  
"Who cares," Ohki shrugged, "Our job is to find it. Once we get it, we leave."  
"Not unless Head Ai Sakuma changes her mind." Jun paused, "We were never really told what we were finding, were we?"  
"True..." Ohki pointed out, stepping aside to the shelter, Jun followed him. "But he said we'll know once we see it. I wonder what it is though..." Jun nodded in agreement as the villages quickly ran into hiding.  
"Do they always have to get in our way? Whatever we're looking for must be pretty valuable, for them to do this." Ohki smiled to himself, at the thought of the 'thing' they were loooking for.  
"Gold... crystals..." he mused, "I can't wait to find this mystery thing."

"Geez," Kotono swore, pulling a child to safety, as a soldier ran past, randomly shooting his gun.  
"Let go of me!" the kid exclaimed, roughly shoving Kotono aside.  
"C-chotto matte yo!" Kotono exclaimed grabbing the kid again, "We're from ZAFT. We're here to help." the kid stopped in mid-tracks.  
"ZAFT?" he said hopefully, as Kotono's team came out, each a gun at hand, shooting the soldiers.  
"Un," Kotono smiled gently.

"They're looking for something," the village head said. Kotono looked around the room curiously, before facing the head.  
"What is it exactly?" he asked, seriously, as Asako stood firmly behind him.  
"It's believed to be a legend," the head sighed, "It is said that a mystical Mobile Suit resided here, after the C.E 73 war, but it only aroused, when the war ended." the head pauesd, "But no one has ever found it."  
"A mystical Mobile Suit," Kotono sighed, glancing at his team, who gazed at him curiously. "Even if it doesn't exit, I highly doubt they would leave."  
"So can you help us?" the head asked hopefully. Kotono nodded, standing up.  
"We will," Kotono paused, "I thought the last time you were able to fight them off."  
"They took away our weapons."

"A mystical Mobile Suit..." Koushiro murmured, pacing up and down. "I wonder..."  
"Kancho?"  
"There were once rumours that ZGMF-3696 Peace was being made here by ZAFT, but was stolen."  
"Peace?!"  
"Hai..." Koushiro paused, "And now it's in the hands of ORB... I wonder if it's that..." Touya clenched his fist tightly, narrowing his eyes.  
"Damn ORB."

Lying on his bed, he gazed at the ceiling lost in thought. Peace... who was the pilot? He remembered rumours that Peace had fought in the war two yeras ago... fighting along side Freedom and Justice... he sat up, staring at the flashing screen. And now they were fighting it again. He closed his eyes, remembering the message the pilot of PEACE had sent out. It was a woman... she claimed to be the Princess of the PEACE Alliance. Could she really be the pilot? Or someone who was using the name? He opened his eyes again, staring at the ceiling. Who was that woman though? The one he met in ORB... There was something... familiar about her.  
"Kotono?" Asako hesitantly entered the cabin.  
"Asako..." Kotono found himself frowning as she entered the cabin, "Aren't you meant to be on duty?"  
"Hai..." she said quietly, shifting her feet uneasily.  
"Nani?"  
"The village is empty. They've all escaped."

"They've escaped, huh?"  
"Hai."  
"Which means we can't get it."  
"I over head some of them talking. It seems like they have it. They've had it all along." a smirk.  
"Let's go,"  
"Hai!"

"They're retreating?!" Touya exclaimed surprised, as the Earth Milatary ships disappeared behind the mountains.  
"It seems so," Sana said quietly, "We can't do much now. The village went into hiding..."  
"Kancho!"  
"Nani?"  
"Archangel! They're close by!"  
"Archangel?!"  
"And Miana!"

CHAPTER 6

"Archangel, First level battle status! First level battle status!" Kari bolted from her bed, hearing the alarm blare. Jolting out of her room, she met up with Daisuke, Misako behind her.  
"Go to your room, Misako." Daisuke scowled.  
"Demo-" she started, trying to keep up with the two seniors.  
"Shoui!" Kari exclaimed, pulling to a stop, the soldier turned around slightly, "Take her to the bridge. She'll be helping with the CIC."  
"Hai!" the soldier saluted, grabbing hold of the teenager before the two took off.

Lacus sighed heavily, watching the screen. PLANT... why would they do this? Why would Blue Cosmos... the Earth Milatary do this? Didn't they learn their lesson from the previous wars? It didn't seem like it. But as long as her people... the PEACE Alliance citizens were here they were safe... right?  
"Haro, Haro!" Pink-chan bounced up and down happily beside her. She just hoped that Kira and Hikari were alright.  
They were her only family now.  
"Watch over them... tousan." she whispered, as a tear fell from her eye.

"Daisuke!" Kenji exclaimed, stirring the Skygrasper towards the GUNDAM.  
"Stay back!" Daisuke warned, shoving the GUNDAM Falcon aside. Empire quickly appeared behind Neferti, eyes glowing.  
"You'll pay for that," Kotono growled. Before he could attack, a bright beam flew by, destroying his gun.  
"Hikari!" Daisuke exclaimed, looking above him, he smirked slightly, as Falcon took off after Peace.  
"Peace?!" Kotono exclaimed, "Asako, don't!"  
"This place..." Kari murmured.  
"Junshou, look out!" Usagi exclaimed, shooting Falcon.  
"Kari!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
"That voice..." she murmured. "I know that voice..." Neferti roughly pulled Empire back, before it could attack.  
"Miana, Archangel!" Daisuke exclaimed, "We can't risk any life here. There are people in that village!" Murrue paused, as the Archangel crew watched her intently, Yumi from the screen.  
"What should we do?" Miriallia asked quietly.  
"Retreat?" Yumi suggested, "There's not much we can do here." Murrue nodded.  
"All Mobile Suits, head back!" she ordered.

"You O.K?" Kira asked his daughter quietly, entering her cabin. She nodded.  
"I suppose," she paused, as her father gazed at her, "The pilot of Empire... he sounded familiar."  
"Oh?" Kari smiled pathetically at her father.  
"It sounds crazy."  
"It doesn't." Kira said gently. Kari looked at her father intently.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked, "Are we really going to fight again?"  
"It seems so," he sighed, "But there's nothing we can do, except stop them... right?" Kari nodded.  
"I suppose..." she paused, "There was something familiar about that place..." her father looked at her, surprised,  
"I remember hearing rumours that a legendary GUNDAM resides there... I think I saw that place before..."  
"Kari..."  
"I think... I think Cagalli-san took me there once,"

"So this place," Yumi started, "Was once a 'breeding' ground for Mobile Suits?"  
"Un," Kari nodded, "Peace was made here by ZAFT, before we took it."  
"ZAFT will think we stole it," Daisuke said, matter of factly.  
"Actually, we did." Kari responded, "Cagalli-san and I were 'visiting' here, checking up on ZAFT back before the war two years ago, maybe a year or two before."  
"How did it get to ORBs hand?" Mwu asked, uncertainly.  
"One of the villages, who died sometime after, gave it to me. Her exact words were: _'You fight for peace, right? I will give you this, for you to fight for that. Because I believe in that. In peace.'_." Kari hugged herself, as her friends comforted her.  
"We have to do something," Diasuke said firmly.  
"Where is Enfinite and Elite heading to?" Kari asked.  
"We don't know, they submerged into the water..."  
"They're probay heading to another ZAFT base," Momo spoke up.  
"There's not much we can do now," Kira said quietly, "Even though we do not want to fight, another war is starting."  
"Do we know their plans?" Murrue asked uncertainly. Kari shook her head, "The Chairman was careful not to give out too much information to me." she paused, "But what is their plan... four new GUNDAMs..."

"I wonder what other Mobile Suits were being made there," Kotono paused, staring blankly at the screen that sat in front of him. Asako looked at him curiously, leaning over the chair.  
"You sure there were other Mobile Suits?"  
"That's what the village head said, before they went into hiding..." he paused again, narrowing his eyes. "If Peace was made there... why did it end up in the hands of ORB and the PEACE Alliance?"  
'It's obvious they stole it," Asako frowned, "But that doesn't sound like ORB at all."  
"They stole Freedom," Kotono murmured. Giving up, Kotono threw his hands in the air. "I give up!"  
"Kotono!" Asako exclaimed, slightly surprised.  
"Kotono Seki, please head to the bridge, Kotono Seki!" Koushiro voice came over.  
"What now," Kotono frowned, rising from his seat.  
"Kotono..." Asako mumured sadly.

"Something's not right..." Cagalli rose up slightly.  
"Nandesu ka?" Naozumi asked uncertainly. Her sister, Mayu looked at the two, curiously, as several ORB soldiers marched by.  
"I'm not sure," Cagalli admitted, "It's just a feeling..." Mayu rose.  
"I think I feel it too..." she said quietly hugging herself. Cagalli smiled at her gently.  
"Keep an eye on the ZAFT activities. Down here and up there. We don't want to cause any trouble."  
"Hai!" they both saluted her before she left the room. Sighing heavily, Naozumi sat down, rubbing her temples.  
"Whodda thought that war would cause so much trouble."  
"Naozumi!" Mayu frowned, "Don't talk like that."  
"It's true though, everyone here has so much experience. People expect us to be like chichioya and hahaoya, who fought in the previous wars."  
"Demo Yamato Taishou has more experience. He fought in the war when he was sixteen, and no one expects Hikari-sama to be like him." Mayu retorted.  
"They do," Naozumi frowned, "But she ignores it, being her own person." she paused, "Maybe we should do that for a change. Hahaoya keeps tellings us to be our own person..."

Shinn and Lunamaria burst into the bridge, where everyone was, in deep conversation.  
"What's going on?" Shinn asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"We're not sure," Athrun responded, turning around slightly, "Aparently, there was an attack at Heavens Base."  
"Nani?!" Lunamaria exclaimed, surprised, "How did this happen?"  
"We're not sure," Mwu admitted, frowning slightly.  
"The Earth Milatary are already fighting ZAFT as we speak," Kari motioned to the screen. "Should we do something?"  
"If they continue..." Murrue didn't finish her sentence, just as Misako entered the bridge.  
"What happened?" the teenager demanded.  
"Go to your room, Misako." Mwu muttered, ready to grab his daughter. Miriallia smiled slightly, as the teenager backed away from her father.  
"Let her be," Miriallia murmured, "She maybe of help." Murrue looked at her surprised.  
"She's just a child!"  
"Just what are they planning..." Kira murmured.

Leon smiled to himself, watching the Earth Milatary forces retreat back to the grounds. Beside him stood a woman who smirked. She had somewhat looked familiar... Nami Sahashi was her name, but still... Kotono couldn't help but gawp at the woman. Who was she? Did she mean anything to him?  
"It's a pitty," Nami finally said after a moments silent, "That it turned out like this." Leon nodded in agreement.  
"But evem so, it cannot be helpped. We already lost many lives because of them."  
"Gichou..." Kotono murmured, closing his eyes briefly.  
"We cannot allow them to start another war." Nami muttered, narrowing her eyes. "But I wonder how ORB is doind."  
"ORB?" Asako looked at her curiously.  
"I thought you hated ORB." Leon sighed.  
"I do. But the Princess and I still mourn the same man who died." Nami looked away, "Because of her, the man I loved left to be by her side. She tainted him." Kotono eyed her carefully, as the woman left the bridge.  
"Who was she talking about?" Asako asked curiously. Leon didn't respond. Kotono simply shrugged.

CHAPTER 7

_"Kari?" she turned around to find Koichi at the door. She smiled at him, as he joined her at the rail. "Daijoubu?"  
"I'm thinking," she admitted, "I'm worried about the outcome of this war."  
"It'll be alright," he said softly, taking her into his arms.  
"Koichi..."  
"We'll be alright, right?" he looked down at her, as she gazed into his eyes. She smiled and nodded.  
"Hai,"  
"There's something I have to tell you," he said seriously. She pulled away from him alarmed.  
"Nani?! Nandesu ka?!"  
"I'm going to join Cagalli down here. I want you to follow the Archangel."  
"Koichi! Iie! Watashi-"  
"Daijoubu, Kari. I'll be bringing NEED with me." he said softly, "We want this war to end, right?" she nodded slowly, she didn't like where this was going. "Well, we need to be distributed to end it. We have to fight for PEACE."  
"Koichi..."  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." he hugged her again, "I'll come back, I promise."_

Heavens Base... fallen... ORB... the PEACE Alliance could be next... could it? They didn't know. Yumi sighed heavily glancing at Kari who narrowed her eyes slightly, starring at the screen.  
"Kari?" Daisuke looked at her nervously.  
"ORB or the PEACE could be next," she said quietly, "But will the shield be strong enough to protect PEACE?" Kira looked to the side uneasily. Kari knew what he was thinking off. Her mother. The children... the families.  
"Archangel, we'll be joining PEACE at space, Miana will stay down here." he finally said. Mwu looked at him clearly surprised.  
"Kira!"  
"I'm worried about the families up there. I'm worried about Lacus..." Kira said quietly, clenching his fist. "If they are next, I want to be there, protecting them." Murrue nodded.  
"I understand." she turned to face her daughter, "You'll stay here in the Miana."  
"Kasan!" Misako cried out.  
"That's an order."

Misako watched painfully as the Archangel took off into the clear blue sky. Behind her, stood the Miana crew, saluting the ship. Yumi, Hikari, Daisuke, Kenji, Momo, Usagi... everyone... She felt Kari place a supportive hand on her shoulder. She gazed at the older woman's calm face in surprise.  
"Daijoubu, Misako-chan." she smiled gently. Misako felt tears forming in her eyes. "Daijoubu." Allowing the tears to fall Misako hugged Kari tightly. Crying.  
"Shucchouin," Kari turned around slightly, facing the commander Yukito.  
"Nani?" she looked at him, quizically, as Misako pulled away from her.  
"The Earth Milatary..." Kari turned to face the young teenager, and patted her on the shoulder, before walking away, Yukito and Yumi in the lead.  
"Kasan... tousan..." Misako rubbed her eyes dry, before following the rest of the crew back to the ship.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Nami watched the Archangel take off into the sky, as reported on the news. Earlier, Leon had mused about the issue. Freedom... Justice were most likely to be on the ship. Two of the best fighters around. But that left Peace. Another well known fighter. Would the pilot be on the ship, or here on earth? Leon had said she would most likely remain behind. Ofcourse she would. Protecting those here, as well as up there. _They_ had a shield. They didn't need help. Clenching her fist, Nami's thoughts strayed to the woman who had 'taken her man away'. Hikari Yamato. She would pay for the death of Koichi Omura. Nami laughed bitterly to herself. She would make  
sure of that, no matter what.

Gripping onto her chair tightly, Lacus felt the ship jerk violently, several beams hit the Eternal. Andorew Waldfeld was already out there, with the other three fighters in the purple Mobile Suits. Martin DaCosta glanced at her nervously, waiting for a response. She gave a brief nod.  
"Send out the ships." she ordered. Right behind the ship, several ships appeared, ready to fight.  
"Damn it," Andorew's voice swore over the communicator, "I don't get why they are attacking us."  
"Not matter what, we must protect PEACE." Lacus responded. "We must protect our home and people." she paused, a sad expression on her face, "Right now we have no choice but to fight."  
"Lacus!" Kira's voice cried out over the communicator, shooting several GINNs. Justice right behind him.  
"Kira!" Lacus eyes shot up, her mood changed from sad, to happy. "Kira!"  
"Gomen," he apologized, "but we were worried." he indicated to the Archangel, that appearing, shooting down several ships. Lacus placed her hand on her heart, glowing slightly.  
"Kira, let's do this." Athrun said, his face nodding on the screen. Kira nodded, before both faces disappeared from the screen.

"Shinn-san! Lunamaria-san!" Kari exclaimed, running into the two Lieutenants.  
"Nani?" Shinn looked at his seniour curiously.  
"Do you know anything about the Alaska incident, with the giant Mobile Suits?" she asked, choosing her words carefully. Lunamaria's eye widened.  
"Giant Mobile Suits?"  
"Destroyer..." Shinn murmured, clenching his fist tightly. "What happened?"  
"ZAFT is there." Kari responded, "It seems that they have gotten hold of the newly made Destroyer." both their eyes shot up in surprise.  
"ZAFT?!"

"Kancho!"  
"Nandesu ka?" Sana asked sharply, as the Earth Milatary tried to take down the stolen Destroyer.  
"Miana approaching and... four Mobile Suits approaching... wait it's Peace!... and Destiny, Impulse!... and Neferti! What are they doing here?!" Sana smirked slightly.  
"Appearing at the cry for help... the same as the Archangel."  
"Kancho?"  
"Stop them at all costs, they are going to ruin my plans for a clean world," Leon cut in. Koushiro looked at the Chairmann in surprise, Sana gave a brief nod.  
"Empire, Trafalgar, Nisider, Falcon, stop them." she ordered.  
"Hai!" the chorused.

Daisuke pulled to a stop, as the four ZAFT GUNDAMs approached them.  
"I don't have time for this," Shinn growled, "Take care of these guys, I'm taking Destroyer down." before anyone could respond, he took off. In SEED mode.  
"Shinn!" Lunamaria cried out. Sighing heavily, Kari nodded.  
"We don't have any choice. Apart from Yamato Taishou, he has also taken down Destoryer."  
"Kari..." Daisuke murmured.  
"Let's do this."

"Kotono!" Asako cried out, as Peace cut down both arms and legs. There was no response. "Kotono!" Feeling tears forming in her eyes, she glared at the white and blue GUNDAM, as Empire crashed to the ground. "Temae..." she growled. Before she could move, Impulse had blocked her moving towards the GUNDAM. "Get out of the way!" she sreamed. Asako narrowed her eyes slightly, pointing her gun at the GUNDAM. Before she could pull the trigger, a loud explosion was heard. Destiny quickly flew by, grabbing Impulse. Asako turned around sharply, seeing Destroyer collaspe to the ground. Her eyes widened with shock. "Iya!" she screamed. The Chairman's plan... it was going to be ruined!

Sighing heavily, Kari stared at the man her mind made up. Daisuke stood beside her, uncertainly.  
"Is it him?" he finally asked. Kari didn't respond. She could only stare. After a moment she turned around and left.  
"Oi!" he called after her, as she took off. "Kari!" The man woke up, grodily. Beside him, stood several soldiers in ORB uniform. He groaned.  
"Why am I here?" he demanded, trying to break free from his restraints. Momo glanced at Kenji expectantly. Kenji clenched his fist tightly. He didn't want this to happen. Not again. "Why are you looking at me like that!"  
"Koichi..." Momo murmured. The man looked at her surprised.  
"Koichi?"

CHAPTER 8

"It's not him." she said quietly, hugging herself tightly.  
"Kari..." Kenji looked at his friend sadly.  
"We did a background check on the data base. It says it's him." Momo said, regretfully.  
"He's changed." Kari looked away. "I know it's him. But it's not him. Not the same him anyway." Kenji's eyes fell.  
"Kari..."  
"I'm fine," she said, confidently, "I've made up my mind." she faced her friends, cocking her head, musingly. "Let's go then, eh?" she left. Kenji and Momo shared a look.  
"I dunno..." Momo said quietly, "Do you think she'll really be alright?" Kenji shrugged.  
"I hope so."

"So he doesn't remember?"  
"It appears so," a pause, "I don't know how he survived though. No one could survive it."  
"One has." silence.  
"Will she be alright?"  
"Un," a nod, "She accepted the fact that he's not the same person he once was."  
"I feel sorry for her."  
"Misako-chan,"  
"Hai?"  
"Keep an eye on him. We need answers."  
"Hai, Daisuke-san."

"Oi, oi, oi!" Kotono sat up, forcefully as Kari went by the medical hanger. She looked at him, surprised, before entering the room.  
"Nani?" he paused, studying her expression, unreadabily.  
"Anou... What ship is this?"  
"Miana," she responded, turning around.  
"Who are you?"  
"What's with these questions?"  
"I'm... curious." she turned to face him, as he stared at her curiously.  
"You should rest. Wait till your wounds heal." he watched surprised as she left the hanger.

"What are we going to do with him?" Yukito asked, as Kari and Daisuke entered the bridge.  
"We're part of ORB, we can't hold him captive." Kari simply responded.  
"He may leak out information," Yukito exclaimed.  
"Then we have to be sure not to show him much," Kari narrowed her eyes slightly. "To think that he actually survive the blast, and return to PLANT."  
"He has no memory of what happened, Kari-sama." Yumi said quietly.  
"It doesn't matter," Kari sighed, starring warily at the blue ocean. "Once we meet up with Enfinite and Elite, we  
will return him to them."  
"They may attack us." Daisuke pointed out.  
"We have to be careful then, don't we?"

"It is a sad loss," Leon sighed sadly, clenching his fist tightly. "And to think that ORB and PEACE would actually fight us."  
"And here, I thought I actually admired them." Sana rubbed her temples. "But there's more pressing news. It seems that ZAFT needs more help out there." she indicated to the sky. Leon nodded understandingly.  
"Even though we are at lost right now, we have to focus on protecting our nation. Elite, I would like you to go up there and help out with our forces. Archangel and Eternal and Kusanagi are pretty strong up there, and have been over the past years." he paused "So is Miana." he added darkly.  
"Hai!" Koushiro saluted the Chairman before leaving the Enfinite hanger.  
"Gichou..." Sana looked at him gravely, "What should we do with Asako-san? She's really... upset about the whole matter."  
"I'll deal with her," Leon responded, "She has never really suffered the loss of those close to her,"  
"And the Earth Milatary?"  
"We'll deal with them later." Leon narrowed his eyes, glaring at the monitor in front of them.

"Be ready to fight,"  
"Hai!" Jun, Ohki, Hisae, Rei and Ryûzô saluted the commander speaking.  
"We are one nation, and therefore we must stand together, to wipe out those coordinators-"  
"Once and for all," Hisae smirked, clenching his fist. Rei smirked at his movement.  
"We have to be careful though, I heard that the Peace pilot took down ZAFT's best pilot." Jun looked at her surprised.  
"Empire was taken down?"  
"Hai," Ryûzô nodded, "Trying to stop Destroyer."  
"Woah," Ohki murmured, "Do you think we can really stop ZAFT though?"  
"Eh-hem." the group faced the commander meekly. "Down?"  
"We already know we have to stop them, Taicho." Ryûzô muttered, "We don't need to be told over and over again." narrowing his eyes slightly, the commander left the room.  
"He's gonna blow," Ohki mused.  
"Let's get to work than."  
"Were you able to find that 'mystical Mobile Suit'?" Hisae suddenly asked.  
"Iie," Jun shook her head, "The village left before we could force it out of them." sighing, Rei stuffed her hands in her pocket.  
"I heard that Peace was one of those suits made there."  
"If it is, I wonder how PEACE has it."

Groaning, Kotono sat up. Something was bothering him. On the table beside him, sat a tray of food. He smirked slightly.  
"So they treat me like a guest," he mused.  
"It's our policy to treat everyone as equals, coordinators and naturals alike, ZAFT, the Earth Milatary and ORB alike." someone said, from the foot of the bed. He looked at the person in surprised.  
"Temae!"  
"It seems that your wounds are healing faster than we thought, must be because you're a coordinator,"  
"Who are you?!" he demanded.  
"Yamato. Hikari Yamato." she responded, eyeing him warily.  
"I'm not him, the person you people think I am... Koichi was he?"  
"I don't think you're him," Kari closed her eyes for a moment, "He died a long time ago," Kotono looked at her, studying her carefully. "Nani?"  
"There's something about you, Hikari-sama" Kari looked to the side, uneasily. "Nani?  
"Kotonashi," she said softly, "We're just worried about finding your ship," she got up and left.

CHAPTER 9

"_There's something about you, Hikari-sama..."_ Shaking her head slightly, Kari held on tightly to the ring. It couldn't be him. It's not him. Is he? She shook her head again, as Akii and Baby-chan looked at her, curiously.  
"Iie," she murmured, "Iie!" she dropped the ring, momentarily. "Koichi..." she mumbled, quickly picking up the ring. "Doushite... doushite..." Lying on her bed, she stared at the T.V beside her. Curling up slightly, she began to cry. There were still things she didn't understand. Like the fact that Kotono Seki looked so much like Koichi Omura. Was it really him? Or just someone who looked like him? She tried convincing herself that he had changed, that he was someone else. But she knew deep down that this was the man who had sacrifised himself for her. "Iie..."

Breathing heavily, Kira relaxed slightly as the ZAFT forces and Earth Milatary retreated. He knew it wasn't over. Soon, they would come out again. He was glad though. As long as the PEACE Alliance, Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi were safe, everything would be O.K.  
"Kira..." Laucs's head appeared on the screen worriedly.  
"Daijoubu, Lacus." he said softly, "Daijoubu."  
"Kira..." he looked down at Earth stubbornly.  
"I wonder how things are down there..."

Shinn sighed heavily, as Lunamaria headed towards the medical hanger where their 'prisonor' sat waiting. He glanced at the rest of the younger crew of the Miana. Daisuke, Kenji, Momo and Kari, all seemed to be troubled. He couldn't really blame them. Not really anyway. Discovering that their long lost friend was alive... with no memories of his past. He frowned slightly. Was it even possible for a coordinators wounds to heal that fast? It had only been two days, since they caught him, and he seemed fine. But than again, there were already two known coordinators who were able to have 'fast healing' abilities. Kira Yamato. And his daughter Hikari Yamato. But than again, they never really get injured that much compared to everyone else. He watched sadly, as Daisuke lead Kari away to her room. He couldn't help but share her pain. Even though he never suffered the loss of a close friend who died and came back to life, he did know what it was like. His ZAFT Commander, Athrun Zala, who aparently died in his hands with Meyrin. He was glad though. That they were O.K. His mentor. His seniour. His friend.

Asako angrily entered the bridge, where the rest of the Enfite crew were. It was just hours ago when Elite had taken off to join the ZAFT forces in space. Her Uncle amoung the Enfinite crew. Sana glanced at the red rimmed young woman as she entered the bridge.  
"Asako-san!" she exclaimed, "You should be-" Asako narrowed her eyes.  
"Where are they?!" she demanded, "Where is the Miana?!"  
"We can't locate them," a Lieutenant responded regretfully, "But we need more supplies, we cannot persue with them."  
"I don't care," Asako muttered, "They will pay for what they did to Kotono."  
"Asako-san..." Sana's eyes fell.  
"Kancho!"  
"Nani?"  
"Earth Milatary ship approaching!"  
"Submerge in the water!" she ordered, "We still are in no condtion to fight. Head for the nearest ZAFT base!"  
"Hai!" Asako angrily left the bridge. Sana eyed her warily.  
"Don't let her unit leave the ship, she is in no condition to fight,"  
"Hai!"

"Koichi?" Lacus and Kira exchanged worried looks.  
"Hai," Yumi nodded, "It's troublesome." she added gravely, "Kenji, Momo and Hikari Shucchouin, all seem to be at lost right now." Lacus clung to Kira worriedly.  
"I understand," he nodded, "Keep an eye on them, we don't know what trouble he may cause."  
"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed. Kira smiled at him.  
"Daijoubu, Athrun." Kira said quietly, "He will remember when it is time. But I'm worried about Kari." Murrue sighed heavily.  
"This reminds me of when Mwu lost his memory." she said quietly. Mwu shot up, alarmed. She giggled at his reaction. Kira nodded.  
"Keep an eye on Koichi." he ordered, "I have a feeling there will be a lot of pain."  
"Hai, Taishou." Yumi's face vanished from the screen. Sighing Athrun sat down.  
"Will she really be O.K?" he asked.  
"Un," Kira nodded, "She knows what to do." Lacus looked to the side uneasily.  
"I'm worried," she murmured, "About this Asako I have heard about. If this soldier claims to be Kotono Seki, that means he is engaged to Asako, the PLANT Gichou's neice."

"Eh?!" Kari shot up surprised, "The Earth Milatary all up there?!" Yumi nodded.  
"It seems so," she sighed heavily. But the ship that was persued in Heaven's Base is still here. Aparently they are still looking for Enfinite and Elite." Clenching her fist tightly, Kari looked to the side stubbornly.  
"What should we do?" Daisuke asked quietly.  
"We'll stay down here for now." she sighed, "Archangel is up there, so PEACE will be safe." she frowned slightly, "I wonder what they are planning thou-"  
"Oi, oi!" Kotono's head suddenly appeared on the screen. Daisuke frowned slightly.  
"What do you want!" he demanded. Kotono looked at him surprised. "Well?"  
"What are you going to do with me?" Kotono asked quietly.  
"We're trying to find your ship," Yumi responded, pressing a button, disconntecting the communication. Sighing heavily, Kari got up. "Shucchouin?"  
"Try and connect to any ZAFT bases, do not give away our locations, we're handing back the soldier."  
"H...hai!"

"I wounder if we should be up there, fighting for our home,"  
"PEACE and ORB are partners, we're all fighting for the same thing. Protecting ORB is protecting PEACE."  
"Demo..."  
"Daijoubu, Kenji."  
"Daisuke..." Kotono rose slightly at the conversation.  
"So many lives were already lost in the previous wars, at the PEACE Federation," Daisuke murmured, "ZAFT nearly wiped out so may lives than, I can't but wonder if they'll do the same thing now?" Kotono frowned slightly, clenching his fist tightly, "They already killed tousan..."  
"Daisuke..."  
"Iie, I don't blame them. All they did was protect their country. We're preventing lives from being lost, right?" Kotono's eyes fell. Did these people really believe in such thing? He didn't really expect people to not fear them. He always grew up to believe that they were feared, because people were jealous of them...  
"I wonder how Kari is doing,"  
"Un..."

"With the recent discovery of the death of Kotono Seki, we have now established his very wish, a wish that we all dreamt of. A world where everyone is treated as equals." Leon said, facing the camera seriously, "I would like to re-introduce the Destiny Plan, that previous Dullindal Gichou introduced. People will no longer-"  
"Damn," Yumi narrowed her eyes, muting the T.V. The crew at the bridge stared at her expectantly.  
"Who in the right mind would want to live under that ruling?!" one of the crew members exclaimed.  
"It's just like the previous war, with Gilbert Dullindal." Yumi muttered. Kari nodded.  
"As was two years ago." clenching her fist tightly, Kari couldn't help but wonder what her father's next intentions were. "I think tousan is already determined to put an end to this proposal."  
"Un..." Yumi nodded, "And ORB, along with a few other countries, including PEACE, will imediatly reject the proposal." Momo sighed heavily, staring at the screen in front of her.  
"Momo?" Kenji turned around from behind her.  
"They already believe that the soldier is dead. What are we going to do with him? If we now contact them, they'll think we're lieing." Yumi paused.  
"You're right. Shucchouin?" Kari furrowed her brows thoughtfully.  
"I think he's already made up his mind."  
"Huh?" she motioned to the blank screen when Kotono's head suddenly appeared.  
"What the hell just happened there?!" he demanded, "I thought you contacted them?!"  
"It seems that they didn't believe us," Usagi responded.  
"Did you reinstate the Destiny plan?" Kari asked.  
"Iie," Kotono shook his head, "That is one plan that is whacked." Yumi coughed loudly.  
"Well, it seems that your country has decided that it was what you wanted." Kotono narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"What do you want to do, Seki taicho." Kari said, straightening herself. Kotono paused thoughtfully.  
"Even though PLANT is my country, I do not believe that the Destiny plan is a way of bringing peace. I'll stay to help. And I don't trust this plan anyway, Leon Tada is up to something."  
"Wow," Daisuke mused, "You're actually going to betray PLANT?!" Kotono hesitated.  
"The only reason I joined ZAFT was to protect my home. Not to fight for a new world."  
"Fair enough," Kari responded. "Probaly by now Enfinite is heading up to space."  
"It is," Kotono responded, pointing to the smaller screen, where a newsreported was repoting Enfinite taking off into space."  
"Our main problem at the moment is the Extendeds." suddenly the alarm went off.  
"Kancho!"  
"Nani?"  
"Earth Milatray, approaching!"  
"Let's go." Kari nodded towards Toshihiko, Shinn and Lunamaria.

The pilots of Umpire, Enfinite and Elite weren't surprised when Peace, Akatsuki, Impulse and Destiny came out. Rei smirked to herself. She still couldn't believe tht the Peace pilot had taken down Empire. However, moments later, Empire came out. But they weren't the only ones that were surprised. The Miana crew as well.  
"Well, well." Hisae mused, "Look what we've got here." Ryûzô stiffened slightly. "Ryûzô?"  
"Something's wrong." Rei nodded in agreement.  
"We have our orders. Let's take them down," Hisae narrowed his eyes, ignoring that panging feeling that he too felt.

"What do you think you're doing out here?!" Kari demanded, as the two units of Skygrasper came out.  
"I decided to help. After all, they stole the Mobile Suits that was being built in PLANT." Kotono responded, too smugly for her liking. Rolling his eyes, Toshihiko quickly put up a shield around the Miana, as several beams made its way to her. "And I hate that ship, the Nisider." he added. Groaning in frustration, Kari turned away, facing Impulse and Destiny.  
"Let's take care of them. Toshihiko, stay with the Miana, and do what you can." she turned to face Empire. "You're staying with him. If you want to help, you have to follow my orders." before he could respond, the three units had already taken off, persuing with Umpire, Enfinite and Elite.

Breathing heavily, Kira turned around sharply, destorying several bullets as it made it's way to Eternal. Despite his skills, with the ever increasing numbers of ZAFT forces, there was no way they could stop all of the forces. He shook his head violently. They couldn't think like that! They had to keep fighting for peace! They had to have hope!  
"Laucs!" he exclaimed, as Athrun appeared beside him. Lacus nodded.

"Cagalli-sama!" the blonde princess turned around slightly, as a soldier appeared beside her. "We have to send more of our defece forces up!" Cagalli sighed heavily, before nodded.  
"If possible, send some forces to space. They need our help."  
"Hai!" the soldier nodded, before running off. Sighing heavily, everyone still safely hidden in the undergound safehouse, Cagalli left the room. As much as she would love to go to space an help fight, her people needed her. Her country needed her. But so did her family. She closed her eyes, her lips trembling.  
"I hope you're alright..." she murmured. "All of you."

"Don't aim for the cockpits," Kari ordered, "We will not have bloods on our hands." Shinn narrowed his eyes, Kari knew he was pissed. "Understand?"  
"What ever," he muttered, slicing Elite's arms and legs, before kicking him to the ground. "Just as long as we beat these guys and go up to help." Kari swiftly sliced Umpire into pieces, before shooting down the main guns on the Blue Cosmos ship. Lunamaria, quickly destroyed Enfinite, before joing Kari and Shinn. Kari smirked slightly, as she made her way to the ships main supply, destroying it.  
"Right on!" she heard Toshihiko exclaim happily, "Now we can go help tousan and everyone else in space!" Kari nodded uncertainly, breathing heavily.  
"Let's just hope everything is alright up there, and that they are handling things well."

CHAPTER 10

Leon smirked, as the screens in front of him. He glanced out the large window behind him. Ships protecting the shielded astroid, where their plans would be executed. Already several neutral countries and decline his plan. He narrowed his eyes slightly. They would be the first to go.  
"Aim the gun at PEACE." he ordered, "Lets really see how strong their shield is,"  
"Hai!"

Lacus's eyes widened, as the screen beeped. Andorew growled angrily.  
"Damn him,"  
"Kira!" Lacus cried out desperately, "PEACE!"  
"Will the shield even be strong enough to penetrate it?" Meyrin asked, worrriedly, clutching to her heart.  
"I don't know..." Martin answered honestly, "God I hope so..."  
"Miana is approaching!"  
"Miana?!" Andorew exclaimed surprised, "Their already done?"

A bright beam submerged from the astroid, as it made it's way to PEACE. A loud explosion could be heard, blinding everyone. ORB could only watch in horror, as the beam hit PEACE. Kari shook her head in disbelief. Her home. It was destroyed. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, as they appraoched the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi. Freedom and Justice angrily destroyed several ZAKUs. Before any other attack could be made, the smoke and light disappeared, revealing a still standing PEACE.

"Eh?!" Leon starred in the screen in horror. "What type of technology is that?!"  
"Gichou!"  
"Damn it," he swore, clenching his fist tightly, "They have too much power," he paused for a moment, "Aim for ORB."  
"We don't have enough power!"  
"Be ready than," the Chairman retorted.

"Kari!" Lacus exclaimed happily, hugging her daughter tightly.  
"Kasan..." Kari groaned, pulling away from her mother. Pink-chan happily jumped into her arms.  
"Haro!" Kari laughed slightly, as Freedom docked the hanger. She turned around, as her father approached the two, a gentle smile on his face.  
"Tousan!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face. "I've missed you guys so much!"  
"How did PEACE survive the blast?" Toshihiko asked, apprpoaching the family.  
"To be honest, I don't know." Kira admitted, "But whatever it was, it was a miracle."  
"Maybe I can answer that..." Kari said uncertainly, "Remember I kinda helped with the building of the shield. We kinda built it specifically to deflect large beams like that." she paused, laughing nervously at her parents surprised looks. "Whodda thought it actually work!"  
"She definately takes after you," Lacus exclaimed happily, smiling at her husband.  
"Too much like me." Kira responded with a slight frown. Kari could only beam at them, as Toshihiko left to greet his father.

"We have to destroy that weapon," Murrue said quietly. Miriallia nodded, a sadden look on her face. "We don't have any other options left."  
"There has to be a better way!" she exclaimed. "Misako-" Mwu looked away stubbornly.  
"She'll be fine," he said gingerly.  
"You all already agreed on this, didn't you?" Miriallia said quietly, "You, Murrue, Kira, Lacus and Athrun..." Murrue forced a smile.  
"This ship is the only one with the capability to do so."  
"Demo-" Miriallia paused, "Cagalli! What about her?!" Murrue's smile faded.  
"It was a difficult decision for Athrun to make."  
"Demo... why all of you?!" she cried out, "Can't the ship-"  
"Athrun and Kira want to meet Tada Gichou. And I can't navigate the ship myself."  
"Kancho... Taicho..."

Cagalli jerked up. She knew something was wrong. Call it mother instinct. Sisterly instinct. They were planning something. Her heart sank. She had a feeling that they weren't coming back. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as a young child tugged at her pants. She forced a smile, before picking up the child. She had to talk to them. She had to say something. She didn't want to loose them. They were her friends. They were her family.  
"Athrun... Kira... Lacus..."

Kari lay on her bed lost in thought. Pink-chan. Baby-chan, Akii and Torii were all in her room. Boy was it loud with all the noice they were making. But she was use to it. Afterall, during her earily years, she grew up with the orphanes back on Earth in ORB. But why would her parents leave...  
"Oh god," she breathed, jerking up from her bed, now floating above her bed. "They wouldn't..." quickly making her way to the bridge, her thoughts were on the sacrifise they were about to make.

_"Please don't do this..." she begged, looking at the screen, tears in her eyes.  
"Daijoubu, Cagalli," Athrun said gently, his face calm a smile on his face.  
"Don't you dare smile!" she cried out, "Don't do this! What about Toshihiko-"  
"He'll be fine, Cagalli. So will everyone else."  
"Athrun..."  
"Daijoubu," Kira said gently, "Daijoubu, Cagalli."  
"Kira..."  
"Everything will be alright." Lacus smiled, "Because we can make a difference."_

Kari burst into the bridge of the Eternal, where Andorew stood desperately, trying to make contact with the lifepod that had just taken off.  
"Get back here!" he demanded. Kari noticed, several life pods had left the Archangel, making their to them and the Miana. Tears formed in her eyes. They were really going to do it.  
"Kasan! Tousan!" she cried out. Martin turned to face her surprised, as did Andorew. "Don't do this! There has to be another way!" but no responce came. Kotono hesitantly, entered the bridge, dressed in the technitian uniform. He looked at the screen in surprise, as the Archangel made its way to the astroid. Martin quickly made his way to Kari, ready to pull her away from witnessing the scene, but she stubbornly pushed him away. "Kasan! Tousan!!"

Destorying the shield with ease, the ship docked down. Smiling one last time at the Captain and Commander, having one last look at them, the three made their way to the heavily damaged astroid. She clung to his arm, as the dead bodies of the soldier floated by. He held onto her tightly. His friend beside him sped up slightly.  
"Well, well." Leon smirked, as they entered the main room. "The ZAFT traitors Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne. And the Ultimate Coordinator Kira Yamato." Athrun narrowed his eyes slightly, cocking out his gun.  
"It's over, Tada." he growled.  
"I beg to differ." Leon smirked. The group found themselves surround by ZAFT. "Kill them." before any movement could be made, a large bright beam hit the room. Kira held onto his wife tightly, both closing their eyes, Athrun, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He smiled at them, nodding before closing his eyes, as their bodies erupted in  
flames. Along with everyone else.

"Iie!" Kari cried out. She tearfully threw herself at Martin, who held the younger woman sadly, as she cried. He couldn't help but share her pain. So did everyone else. Meyrin turned away from the screen, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall from her face. The eruption had destroyed several ZAFT ships, and several ZAKUs.  
"Kari-sama..." Andorew murmured regrettfully.  
"Haro! Haro!"  
"Torii!" Pink-chan and Torii appeared behind Martin, surprising the commander. Kari looked at them, pulling away from the man who had worked once beside her mother.  
"Pink-chan... Torii..." Pink-chan bounced happily, before opening up.  
"Hikari..." Kira's voice echoed in the room.  
"Tousan..."  
"Daijoubu, you don't have to be afraid anymore. This was something that had to be done. You are a strong person, and a very brave person."  
"Be happy, Kari," Lacus's voice came. "Because you are a good person! Do not be sadden by this. Do not be angry and take revenge. Continue to fight for what we believe in, right? Peace."  
"Kasan..." Kari hung her head sadly.  
"Because you are a good person, that is why we named you Hikari. Light. You brought light to our lives. You gave us a purpose to continue to fight, even thought the war was long over when you were born. So continue to shed your light to others. Because you always had hope."  
"Because you are Hikari." both ended. Pink-chan closed, bouncing curiously at Kari. Kotono watched sadly, as Kari forced herself to face the destroyed astroid, as the remaining ZAFT ships started to make their way to them.  
"For them," she said quietly, "For my parents, we will continue to fight for peace." Before she could turn around, her father's friend appeared in the bridge.  
"Miriallia!" she cried, hugging the older crying woman. Miriallia wiped her tears, returning the hug. "Doushite?"  
"Because they thought it was right," she said quietly, Miriallia wiped the tears away from the younger woman, who looked at her desperately. "Would you pilot Freedom for us?"  
"Freedom?"  
"Hai," Miriallia nodded, "Kira... your father has left it for you." Kari turned to face the Eternal crew, who had now all turned to face her.  
"Hai." she nodded.

"Wow," she breathed. "Sugoi..." observing the interior of the GUNDAM she had always admired, the GUNDAM her father had always fought in.  
"X20A Strike Freedom, clear to launch." Meyrin's voice echoed through the hanger. Pulling down the glass protection on her helmet, Kari pushed the button of the phase shift.  
"Kari... Hikari Yamato, Freedom, launching!" she took off, ready to fight. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she quickly attacked the ZAKUs, very much like her father did.  
"Freedom?!" she heard Toshihiko exclaim in surprise. She smiled slightly. This was for them. For her family. For her people. She aimed her beams for the main power source of the Earth Milatary and the ZAFT forces. She could hear the ORB forces cheering behind her. She stole a glance at the fallen astroid and smiled slightly. She turned around sharply, at the warning sound. A ZAFT Mobile Armour was making its way towards her. She gasped sharply, as her Peace suddenly appeared in front of her, as a beam emerged from the Mobile Armour.  
"I won't let you take them down!" Kotono roared, deflecting the beam...

_"Hontou ni?!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled, shyly.  
"Hai." she hugged him tightly.  
"You are a good man, Koichi Omura."_

She stared at him blankly. He looked at her desperately.  
"Please say something."  
"I'm sixteen."  
"So?"  
"I'm too young."  
"So?"  
"My dad will kill you."  
"So?"  
"He's right behind you." he turned around slightly, to see a twitching father.  
"Oh boy..." he muttered and took off.  
"GET BACK HERE!" he heard him yell. "GET BACK HERE YOU-"

"Kari!" Daisuke bellowed, pushing Miyako aside. Kari shut her eyes, awaiting her death, holding her breathe. To her surprise when she opened her eyes, Koichi was in front of her, attempting to push the beam back.  
"It'll be alright," Koichi smiled, pushing the beam foward, taking the blast.  
"KOICHI!" Kari screamed.

"Kari..." he murmured, opening his eyes. Freedom was staring at him, surprised. Neferti appeared beside her.  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked, still surprised that Peace had the ability to deflect beams.  
"H...hai." she nodded. The Mobile Armour made its way towards them. Peace had quickly destroyed it in meer seconds.  
"Who's in there?!" she demanded.  
"Daijoubu, Kari." Kotono's face appeared on the screen, "Daijoubu." Kari froze. "We will continue to fight for peace right?" Kari stared eyes wide at the man she had mourn dead.  
"Koichi..." she murmured, as his face disappeared.

"Notice all ZAFT and Earth Military, Now PLANT has already started preperations for cease-fire agreement between PLANT's sovereign countries and the Earth Military Thereafter, PLANT's emergency highest council meeting has decided to approach the Earth Military with the request to stop all military action within this sector of the universe."

"Daisuke..." she murmured, hugging her friend tightly. He smiled at her.  
"We did it." he whispered. "It's over." she nodded.  
"We did." Usagi, Kenji, Momo... everyone crowded around her, happily. Cheering. She couldn't share in the victory. Her thoughts were on her parents. She didn't have the guts to tell Toshihiko, what she had learnt from Andorew. She couldn't do that to her cousin. Even her aunt couldn't do it. How could she? She was down in ORB, already preparing for the preperations for rebuilding her country. Andorew had offered to tell him for her. She decline. It was her job to do it now. She had a responsibility now. But Daisuke was right. It was over. The world her parents had always dreamt of... it came true. She smiled at her friends, putting an arm around Daisuke and a crying Misako.  
"Daijoubu, Misako." Kari said gently, "Because you are alive." Misako looked at her tearfully.  
"Demo-"  
"They fought to protect you. Because you are their light."  
"Shucchouin..." the teenager smiled slightly.  
"Let's go home." she smiled, as they made their way to their stations, the watched as Miana and Eternal made its way back to the PEACE Alliance. Their home. Their world.

EPILOGUE

_Samishige na tsuki hitotsu  
Anata no tokoro de miru koro wa  
Kirei na mangetsu ni natte iru darou_

She watched the sunset. This was their favourite spot. She would always see them here. The moon shone brightly down on her. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind against her face. It was never quite the same as Earth. She could hear her aunt in the background. She had come up for it. She sighed softly, as her friend approached her from behind. It was peaceful. The sky...  
"It's a full moon tonight," he said quietly. She didn't respond, staring at the silvery sky.  
"It's beautiful."

_Kono hane furuwasete tabidatsu tori wa ima  
Aisareru riyuu o keshiki ni sagashiteta_

"Part of me understands why they did it," she said after a moment of silence, "The other part of me doesn't." he didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. Hell, what are you meant to say?!  
"Torii!"  
"Akii!"  
"Haro!"  
"I won't admit it!"  
"Everything's alright now, though, right?" she looked at him. He smiled at her, nodding. "I thought so." she said quietly. "They're free now. Free to fly."

_Anata o aishite kara Dakareta mune no oku no  
Ichimai no e no naka Kaeritai umi o mitsuketa_

"It's really him, right?" he nodded. "I thought so." she murmured, "But I can't. He's engaged to the new Chairwoman of ZAFT. Asako Nakahara... she's so young..." he opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Where was she getting at? "You're probaly wondering what I'm talking about, huh?"  
"Un..."  
"I'm letting him go," she murmured, "I am happy that he is alive. But he has made a promise to her. And he should keep that promise. Because it is the right thing to do."

_Tsuki wa ikustu aru no?  
Hitori no heya e to kaeru michi  
Sorezore no yoru o mimamotte kureta  
Konna tsukiakari ni Tobidatsu tori wa ima  
Dokomademo jiyuu ni Aishitai kimochi dake_

"I miss them so much," she mumbled, hugging herself. He looked at her sadly. They all did. They were great heros who had sacrifised everything... even their lives for their dream. For peace. "They didn't have to take that path. There were many other paths they could've taken, but why this? What could it accomplish? What's it to stop it from another war?"  
"Us." he said staring at the moon, thoughtfully, "Because we fight for peace. And because we have the light." he paused, "And they're always with us. I like to think that they are watching over us."  
"I want to be out there," she whispered, "To be free. Like when I was younger."  
"In a way you are." he said, "You are free to do what ever it takes to do what is right for your country." she stared at him surprised. "I know, it doesn't sound like me." she laughed. He laughed too

_Anata o aishite kara Miageta sora no chizu ni  
Te o kazashite warau Mou hitotsu no tsuki o mitsketa_

"Light, huh?" she sighed, gazing at the moon. "It's never the same as back on Earth." she murmured. "To be free to do as I want, huh?" she smiled, "It won't be the same as we were kids, Daisuke."  
"No, but you can always add spunk to it." she laughed again.  
"There are many paths to take..." she murmured, "That's what tousan always said." he looked at her.  
"Kari?"  
"I always hated the fact that they called me Hikari. Light... I always wondered why they gave me that name. But now I understand why." she smiled, leaning on the balcony bar. She laughed softly, as Torii and Akii landed on either side of her shoulders. "Light... that's all a person needs. And hope. To fight for what they believe in." he smiled at her.  
"And a whole lota other things." he added. "Love, Courage, Friendship..." he trailed off. "And we all have each other."  
"We have a new road to take, Daisuke." she murmured, "A new road, with a 'new adventure'." he laughed softly.  
"Adventure?" he cocked his head to the side.  
"And this time, we have something to fight for, if the war ever starts again." she smiled at him, as Akii and Torii left her shoulders, flying further up to the sky. "For them. For our world. To be free."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox: **hope u guys enjoyed it! part 3 should come out later this year. i'm still in the midst of writing it, and now with University starting, things are now piling up, so i'll get it completed asap! remember to review! 


	2. Aftermath

**digi-gal-rox:** Aftermath...

Aftermath

_**"Into each life some rain must fall, some days must be dark sad and dreary" - Good Wives, Louisa M. Allcott**_

"...Maybe... but you made a choice." she said quietly. He looked at her intently. She recognised the look immediatly. But she couldn't. Her people... her country were important. She had a responsibility. "You may look like him, but you're not him... not anymore, that is." she paused, avoiding his all to familiar gaze. "You've changed. I've changed... everythings changed, there's nothing we can do to make it to what it once was. Nothing..."  
"You can, by making your own choice." he murmured, attempting to hold her in his arms once afain. She stepped back, almost afraid.  
"You made a promise to her. And now you have to keep it."  
"I made a promise to you too." she looked away, starring at the ring.  
"Maybe, but that was a long time ago," she handed him the ring, looking at him hard in the eye. "She needs you."  
"And you?" he looked at her stubbornly, "Do...- you need me!"  
"No," she shook her head, "Maybe, maybe when I was younger. I'm not young anymore. Maybe..." she paused, "Maybe it wasn't meant to be."  
"Don't say that..."  
"Don't be like this," her eyes were soft and full of sympathy... sympathy and sadness, "Don't do this." he looked at the ring, as it glistened in the sun. "You're not him."  
"I am him."  
"No. You're not." hugging herself she turned around and left. She wasn't ready to face her past. She'd already moved on. He was her past. He couldn't be her present. He couldn't be her future. This was her choice. And there was nothing no one could do to change her mind... nothing...

"You alright?" her friend asked, as she took her seat at in the ship.  
"Yeah," she nodded smiling at her friend. "I am." Sighing, he returned his gaze to the monitor.  
"Miana, please launch." she ordered. The captain, Yumi gave a small nod, as the ship began to jerk. Closing her eyes she allowed at the sounds of the ship consume her. No... there was nothing that could make her change her mind. This was her choice... this was her world. It was something she had to do.  
"Miana, LAUNCH!" the ship took off, fighting against Earth's gravity, as it bounded for home; the PEACE Alliance.  
"Kari?" her friend, Daisuke looked at her curiously, standing behind his friend, who now had a determined yet serious look planted on her face.  
"They're gone," she said softly, "But we're not alone." the crew looked at her, full of concern.  
"We'll continue to fight for what they believe in." she said firmly, as they neared PEACE. "We'll continue to fight for peace." With a smile, the crew cheered, as several of the PEACE Alliance ships they thought gone, appeared beside them. Yes... they will always fight for peace. Kari smiled slightly, standing up. Daisuke placed a hand on her shoulder, Torii landing on her other shoulder. She glanced at the green robotic bird and smiled. Pink-chan bounced beside her quietly. They weren't gone. Not really anyway.  
"We'll fight," she said quietly, allowing the bird to perch on her finger. "For our world."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox: **yea... i decided not to put my OCs together... somehow I think i did that to make part 3 interesting... but yea.

* * *


	3. Special

**digi-gal-rox:** i actually wrote this particular fic some time ago, just never got around to putting it up. so yea. here it is! this particular short songfic/story takes place before the Epilogue and Aftermath. anyways...  
-V- peace out!

* * *

Special

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu  
Midorinasu kishibe_

Hanging her head slightly, she watched as several bodies were carried away. Her cousin and aunt stood beside her, stiffly as he watched his fathers body in the lead. Her aunt watched fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her face. She stiffened slightly as her parents body followed. Slowly, she raised her arm, saluting them. One by one, everyone else followed her. A young teenager stood, tears falling from her face. She knew her life would never be the same again. She was so young...

_Utsukushii yoake wo  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de_

She looked up to the dark sky, the stars could be seen clearly. After a moment, it began to rain. slowly bringing her head back down, she watched the surviving crew she could tell that they were all still shocked. Archangel had died for them. Her friends beside her, gestured to her to make her way to the microphone. She didn't want to. That was her mothers's job. To sing a song of encouragement, peace... and hope. It wasn't her's. But it was now. Her mother had taught her the songs of those. She had to give them hope, even if she had lost hers.

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

She remembered during her younger years, her parents had promised her a peaceful world. She remembered when the war started... her first battle she took part in, they had promised her a peaceful world. A world without fighting... She never really understood than. That the peace they had promised, was one they had to fight for. She understood that now. But she didn't want to do it. Not without them.

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe  
Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

She knew, even with the great sacrifised they made, there will still be war. They had to continue fighting to protect what they believed in. She knew that she had to continue to fight. There would always be war. There would always be conflict. There would be people who still feared each other. But she... they, they would always continue to fight for what they believed in. For what they should believe in. Peace.

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto  
Anata no te wo tori..._

They weren't really gone. They were with them. They were with her. She swore she felt a nudge, as someone... something pushed her gently to the microphone. It wasn't her friends. She spun around, surprised to see them. Her parents. Both had a gentle smile on their face. Peace, tranquility... Her father nodded, as her mother slowly held onto her father, a gentle smile on her face. Tears formed in her eyes, as she turned around, now facing the soldiers that looked at her, curiously. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, as the words of her mother poured out. No, they weren't just words of her mothers. It was her fathers... the Archangel's. Hers.

END


End file.
